Even in Death
by Kaira-chan
Summary: A Songfic.NarutoXSasukeXNaruto.Character Death...sorta,Uh...litterally an Insane story Oo...I dont' really know what else to say...


Kaira-chan: ^_^ Anyways, this is my first for a lot of things...

Naruto: O_O.... I'm crazy....

Kaira-chan: This is my first crazy fic...

Naruto: O_O I'm crazy....

Kaira: My first Naruto Song Fic...

Naruto: O_O... I'm crazy...

Kaira: Stop that . My first Naruto Yaoi fic. 

Naruto: O_O...how come I'm crazy...

Kaira-chan: And... um... My first Naruto one shot, and lots of other firsts ^-^;;; hehehe....

Naruto: *blinks* Oh yeah ^_^ Kaira-chan doesn't own Naruto... if she did, it would be a very sick and twisted show...

Kaira: HEY!!!! .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

Naruto sat in front of Kakashi and Sakura, both of them were looking at him sorrowfully. His eyes were dim, and they didn't have the same spark that they used too. They still had a spark, but there was something in it that disturbed both of them. 

"Naruto... are you okay?" Sakura asked softly. Naruto turned to her. 

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked, sending shivers down both Kakashi's and Sakura's backs. The effect was even more unnerving, because Naruto's face was still splattered with blood, and his hair was matted down in some places. 

Both Kakashi and Sakura had managed to get cleaned up, the fight was yesterday after all, but here was Naruto, ripped and bloodied clothes. It looked like he hadn't even slept, the faint bags under his eyes giving the effect. 

"Well, we just thought because of Sasuke -" Kakashi started, but was cut off by a sharp glare by Naruto. 

"There's nothing wrong with Sasuke."

  


_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

After about an hour of neither Kakashi nor Sakura getting anyother reply from Naruto, they both left him there. 

"I hear you Sasuke," he said, when the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon_. _"I'm coming for you..."

He jumped off of the rock on which he had been sitting, and made his way down the streets. Scarcely a soul was on the streets, all of them were at a funeral of some sort. He had heard Kakashi say something about it, wanting Naruto to come. 

But how could Naruto come, when he could hear Sasuke screaming for him? He walked into his house, and after quite a lot of searching he had found what he was looking for. 

He looked out his window, and saw the villagers returning to their houses. He'd just wait until they were gone. It seemed like the funeral was finished. 

  


_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

Finally, when the moon was at it's zenith, Naruto left his house. He set off upon the dirt roads silently, his footsteps completely silent, a skill that he had picked up in his 3 years as a ninja. After a short period of time, his feet were met with soft, lush, green grass, which looked black in the moonlight. 

He felt he could feel every blade of grass under his thinly shod feet. Soon, he came to a rectangle shape of soft, freshly upturned dirt. He took the shovel, and began to dig it up. Quickly, however, he got tired of it, and got onto his hands and knees, and began digging up the dirt with his hands, like a canine. 

"Don't worry Sasuke, I can hear you."

  


_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

Within a short period of time, his shortly cut nails scrapped along a smooth wood. He frantically cleared away the rest of the dirt, that lay upon it. 

"Sasuke! I'm coming!" He said, trying futility to open the casket. When he noticed he couldn't, he drew a shrunken and began to scrap the wood from the polished mahogany casket. He was soon rewarded when the wood collapsed, and he found himself looking into the pale, completely peaceful face of Sasuke. 

"Sasuke, I'm taking you home," he said, lifting the other boy out of the casket. Sasuke didn't move at all as Naruto jumped out of the hole he had just dug. 

"I can't believe they did that too you," Naruto grumbled, carrying Sasuke back to his house, as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, completely silent. "First those rouge ninja's beat you around, and then those stupid villagers bury you in the ground. You're so cold! Please, come home. I'll make you something warm to drink, and wrap you in blankets. You're going to get sick if you stay like this."_  
  
__I will stay forever here with you  
My love_

Naruto fell asleep beside Sasuke, a blanket wrapped around both of them. He snuggled into Sasuke as he slept. 

The next morning, he didn't move from where he had fallen on Sasuke's lap. "You're still cold Sasuke. Are you sick or something? You sure? Well, I'm not going to leave you, just incase, okay?"

  


_The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
_

"Remember what you told me the other day?" He asked Sasuke. He was in the kitchen and Sasuke still hadn't moved from the bed. "That no matter what would happen, you'd love me forever. I didn't know what to say then, but now I know. I'll love you forever. Even if I were to die, just remember that I'll love you forever." Suddenly Naruto laughed. "You're so funny." He smiled at the open door of the bedroom. "Are you hungry? You sure? You have to eat Sasuke. You're sick, I can tell by how could you seem to be." He walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Sasuke laying in the bed. "I'll just leave this here, okay? If you get hungry you can eat it, okay?" 

He put the soup that he had made on the night table by the bed. __

  


_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
_

Once again, the night fell. Naruto had moved Sasuke to the living room, and together they watched T.V. Naruto had decided it best that Sasuke moved, or else he would get stiff. 

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed, exasperated. "You can't go train. I don't want you to over exert yourself. You've been through a lot, and you need to rest. Yes, this program is great, isn't it?" Naruto smiled, and looked at the blank T.V. His and Sasuke's reflection stared back at him, but that's not what he saw. 

"Sakura saw me in the store today, when I was buying us food," Naruto said, his expression falling solemn. 

"She said that I'm crazy, and that you're not here anymore. She said that I was crazy. Can you believe that? She's one to talk. You're right here. I think that she's the one whose gong crazy. I don't know why I ever liked her," he looked at Sasuke. "Yeah, I'm glad I have you too," he smiled, and hugged his still lover. Then he kissed his cold lips. "I love you too Sasuke."__

_They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me  
_

Naruto's eyes began to drift shut. "Remember the first time that we found out that we loved eachother?" Naruto asked, looking into Sasuke's unblinking eyes. "You were singing that song, and I over heard you. I complemented you, and you sung to me for the rest of the night. 

"Will you sing that song again to me?" He asked. He closed his eyes, and laid his head on Sasuke's chest. 

"I want to save you from the dark," Naruto sang softly. "Give onto me your troubles, I'll endure your suffering...." and then his voice faded away all together, as he drifted into a deep sleep. __

  


_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

Sakura knocked on Naruto's door quietly. Then she opened it. "Naruto?" she called, her voice somewhat fearful. 

"Naruto?" She called again, walking from the kitchen then into the living room. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. 

There, laying on the couch, was Naruto, sleeping peacefully on Sasuke. Sasuke's body was still fresh, so the deterioration was minimum, but it still gave her shivers seeing Naruto sleeping ever so peacefully on the now-dead boy. 

She had come to apologize for calling Naruto crazy, but now she knew that she hadn't been wrong in thinking that Naruto was no longer all there. Quickly, she fled from the house. As ran out the house, faintly she heard Naruto speak in his sleep.

"I'll love you forever, even when I'm gone, I'll love you forever." 

And she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. It was so sad, seeing how one boys death could devastate another so much, but she had to tell someone. Naruto needed help. _  
__  
  
And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
_

Naruto and Sasuke were alone in the dark. Naruto no longer had the blood caked on him, and his clothes were clean, and un-torn. 

"How much do you love me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly, taking the shorter boy into his arms. 

Naruto smiled softly, taking in the taller boys scent. "I can't love you, anymore then I do."

~OWARI~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: I hope that you liked it...

Naruto: Please no flames u.u just CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM!!!

Kaira-chan: ^-^;; yeah lol ^_^;; anyways, I hope to get reviews...

Naruto: I say again, if you don't like it, offer some helpful advice to make it better, instead of bashing it...

Kaira: Yeah ^_^ We all know that I need advice ^-^


End file.
